Venture
by Anniebear91
Summary: After an incident at school Jou is forced to work for Seto to pay him back. Rated M for many reasons. Puppyshipping, JxS
1. Chapter 1

Heavy pants and breathless cries filled the darkened room. The lights were dimmed and the grey-white walls glowed with an orange flare. Outside the stars beamed shamefully against the neon city. Jou stood pushed up against the wall with sweat dripping from his brow and cheek. His hair was soaked with sweat and his brown eyes clouded with lust and pleasure. He looked up into cool deep pools of misty ice and shuddered suddenly as the attack on his groin suspended, leaving his throbbing member feeling cold and wanting. His eyes filled with question and his heart pounded. As he opened his mouth to question the motives of his assaulter his mouth was covered by hot lips and a warm tongue slid into the caverns of his mouth. He yelped with shock as the onslaught continued. In seconds his pants were circling his ankles and his bare legs were revealed. His head lolled back against the wall and his hands blindly stroked at the long, damp back in front of him. He gasped as clammy hands gripped onto his throbbing member, pumping harder and harder. Jou stifled a loud moan by thrusting his head into the man's shoulder biting down on the protruding bone. He screamed desperately into the sticky flesh as he could feel himself nearing the edge, his body surging, pulling him closer and closer to the end. He could feel it, and he needed more.

'Ple…please…' he whimpered lightly into the ivory ears, brown hair bristling his yearning eyes. He was desperate and the man before he knew this all too well. He teased a stroke down Jou's penis, his index finger gracefully sliding down before his palm cupped him fully at the end. He gave a gentle squeeze before rubbing the orbs in his hands delicately together. Jou closed his eyes swallowing with anticipation. A grim laugh came from delicate lips before the blond found himself facing the grey wall. Lithe hands stroked his arms upwards until they met at the fingertips. Joey drew a breath, he knew what was coming next. He took a sharp intake of breath as a hot, thick sensation filled him to the brim. Fire roared up through his veins stretching through every fibre of his being, every inch and ounce of flesh was tingling and stretching, smouldering sensually with every forceful thrust. His body reached out and he knew the end was nigh. He placed his wet forehead against the wall and arched his back forcing the other man deeper inside him, the gruff moans caressing his ear softly. His throat burned with sound and ached for more. He could feel his legs loose their strength as all of his blood flowed quickly southwards. He was dizzy, maddeningly dizzy yet he was addicted and needed more. He tossed back his head, the sweat flying off. 'Harder…' was all he could muster as the man thrust harder into him. There it was…his vision was slowly blurring as rapture took over his senses and his being begged for more. His mind was numb and he knew he could take no more. With a few short breaths he stumbled over his own moans as he released freely, his breath catching from his lungs. Within moments the person behind him did leaving Jou feeling cold and damp. He skin was sticky and clotted with red patches, bites and bruises from his rough handling. With a gasp he turned around slowly, his body aching and worn from the session he had just had. His eyes stared up at the man before him who was already dressed and looked perfect. He had moved over to the large oak desk in the centre of the room and was tilting whisky in a glass back and forth not even making eye contact with the blond in corner. Painfully, Jou reached down and pulled up his trousers, fumbling to fasten them. He jumped up and down a few times to rearrange himself before wandering for his shirt. Finding it strewn across the floor he picked it up and pulled it over his messy hair. He brushed down the white shirt and pulled on his jacket, zipping it up half way. He rustled his fingers through his hair removing any major tangles. The room was eerily quiet and he could feel his own awkwardness growing as the blue eyes failed to look at him even once. He felt himself shuddering under the pressure of the silence and his body tingled coldly. He looked over to the brunet who was casually leant against the desk. The whisky was now less and the blue eyes still looked blankly into the cup. His face was of the finest Chinese porcelain and his eyes like sapphires glinting in the golden light of the room. They flared and reflected a burning fire that couldn't be seen anywhere else. Joy looked at him for a few more moments, marvelling in everything he was, everything he had achieved. Slowly he looked up and the fires smoked out and hardened into an icy glare. A few moments passed as Jou felt his own body fall rigid to the emotionless gaze.

'Get out.' Seto Kaiba coolly aimed the words at the flustered blond leaving no room for protest. Angry Jou shot him a look of disdain before marching to the door and slamming it vehemently behind him.

_Bastard._

_Hello!_

_Welcome to my new story! Because one at a time is waaay to easy and I just love putting myself under this awesome immense pressure to amuse people. Haha, *sweat drop.* for anyone who doesn't know, my other current affair is 'Duel' which has the whole past live lark going on. It's all very fun and dramatic with swords and crap like that. _

_Also, for those who haven't tried…please try writing a chapter of this style when your partner is looking over your shoulder…it's not bloody easy. He claims to have been drawing a dragon, but proof that he just said that shows he's reading what I'm typing now._

_Anyway I strive to update daily and there is actually a story line…this be no oneshot! Mwahhahaah! So I hope you'll read on. And yes, my ridiculous blog length author's notes full of angry complaints and my hate for the word are back – for everyone who missed them haha._

_Anyway, I'll silence myself now,_

_Please Read and Review, _

_Lots of love_

_AnnieBear91_

_xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Five days earlier._

Jou sat with his head on the desk. His head ached and his legs felt like he'd ran the marathon. Dreary eyes looked up to the clock. Ten to twelve. It would be dinner soon and then he could escape and run out into the open air, let the breeze push through his hair. He despised Mondays. He didn't just despise them, he detested, loathed and hated them. The weekend was over and there was a long five days to go. Five early mornings. Five late nights. Five days without fun, without relief. Five days of stress, boredom and _him._ He glanced at the boy in front of him, ticking away at his buzzing laptop, documents flying about the screen as he shot between them. He put his head back into his arms. He hated this place. He stole a glance at the clock. Nine minuets.

_For fucks sake._

He pulled a pen from his pocket and began to scribble doodles onto the desk. First a square. Then it was a cube. Then he got bored of the cube and drew a circle. It became an eye and a head and then a dragon. He flopped back down. It was useless. Nothing in the world would make this class interesting. What class was it again? Math? No, that was first period. History? No…that was last. He looked up to the board and saw the weird lettering scrawled across it. English. Oh how he loathed English. Why couldn't everyone just speak Japanese and be done with it? It would save an hour a day of rubbish lectures all over the world. It's not like it was even a big country anyway. Why was it such an important language? He sighed. He really hated school.

Strained for activity he reached into his pocket and glanced at his cell. No messages. One bar of reception. He looked around before tapping the little white envelope.

'WAT IS 4 LUNCH 2DAY' he tapped the words and pressed send stuffing the gadget back into his pocket. Moments later a buzz shook down his leg.

'FOOD. AS ALWAYS.' He groaned and looked over to Honda, sat smirking in the corner. He shook his head, blond hair dropping over his face. It had to be time now, surely? He waited for the bell tensely, but nothing came. He pulled at his hair. It was never going to come. He'd be stuck in this hell hole for all eternity, suck with the droning teachers and wooden chairs. His ass barely had any blood flow and he definitely couldn't feel it anymore. He clenched. Good. It was still there. He drilled his fingers on the desk.

_For fucks sake. _

He growled under his breath.

_Come on!_

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and leaned back, stretching his arms before falling back forward. Just as his head hit the desk again the bell rang and made him jump. As he did so the brunet in front of him whacked back his chair, jolting Jou's desk causing the blond to hit himself in the face. Kaiba looked over his shoulder, his eyes smirking.

'What the fuck!' Jou pushed back his own chair and stood up quickly, eyeing the taller man. Seto simply watched him, his face cool and patronising.

'Aren't dogs meant to always be alert?' He smiled coolly, his eyes assessing the blond before he turned on his heels and marched out. Jou took a few brisk paces towards him before Honda grabbed his shoulder and shook his head.

'Leave it, man. He's expecting it now. Wait until later when his guard is down.' He winked and Jou relaxed his shoulders.

_Yeah. Then you'll get what's coming to you, you bastard._

He looked to his friend and they headed out the classroom into the corridor. It was painted a garish gray over the last faded colour. It clashed horribly with the green lockers and yellowing floor. As they pushed their way through the growing crowd Jou flung himself against his own locker, opening it quickly. He threw whatever books he had in it and pulled out his deck and wallet. Yes. It was lunch time. The second best part of the day, second only to home time. He smiled. Honda had later said it was pizza for lunch and suddenly the day was looking a whole lot brighter.

By the time he'd been served and sat down, twenty minuets of his lunch hour had vanished into nothingness and he was sat on the grass outside surrounded by gossiping friends each discussing their day so far and their weekend plans. He nodded in accordance but his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't focus no matter how hard he tried, it was useless. It might have been the classes or the fact it was Monday, but nothing was sinking in. He stood up ready to take his plate over to the bin when something knocked him over, flat onto his ass. He looked up with large brown eyes into stoic blue.

_Kaiba._

He growled under his friend and pulled himself quickly up, squaring himself into the boys face immediately,

'Watch where you're going, asshole.' He spat the words out, he hands readily gripping the brunet's collar. Seto smirked and dusted off Jou's hands. He leant forward with narrow eyes,

'If you ever touch me again, mutt, I'll break your fingers. Every single one.' He reclined and straightened his back, his expression slowly brushing away. 'Understood.' It was not a question and his voice held a strange authority.

'Why you fucking-'

'Get lost Kaiba.' Honda jibed in. He shook his head at Jou.

_Wait until he's off guard. He's expecting it._

Jou nodded and Kaiba narrowed his eyes to the spiky haired brunet.

_Fuck them._

He glared icily at them all before brushing down his coat and walking away.

_Hello!_

_So I didn't update yesterday, I'm sorry. I keep loosing time somehow. No matter how hard I try, time just slips away from me._

_Anyway, I told you there would be a story line so here it begins. More so than the last chapter now I have your attention…mwhahahaha!_

_My diet has now begun. It would have been better had I not had cheesecake and Yorkshire puddings but oh well. Swimming tomorrow. Zumba Wednesday, Pilates and Zumba on Thursday. I will loose weight for summer dammit! And more importantly, look cute in Florida this year._

_Been waiting for dad to call all night. He's in Germany. He crashed on the Nurburg ring yesterday in the wet too. He's alright but I panic and even though I heard from him yesterday I worry a little when he doesn't call haha._

_Anyway,_

_Hope you all enjoyed this_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was over and Jou was walking back towards his locker. The corridors had been emptied and most people had scurried away to afternoon class. After collecting his things he turned around to see the tall frame of Seto Kaiba walking in front of him. He hadn't noticed the blond and an idea pricked up in the boys mind.

_Get him later. When he doesn't expect it._

Smirking, Jou began to follow silently in suit. He checked about for any signs of students, anyone who might flaw his plan, as simple and childish as it may be. He mimicked the brunet's steps, careful that he couldn't be heard. As he neared the taller man, he extended his leg and wrapped it in front of Seto's, pulling back sharply. Kaiba went down with a sudden crash, a little worse than the blind had expected. He stepped back slightly to assess his work. The brunet pushed himself up. Before him, however, laid the intricate wires and bolts of a smashed laptop. The screen was in pieces and glass lay about the floor. Screws flew out in all directions and the wires bent and twisted about. The hard drive and memory were shattered beyond repair and it sent the blond's eyes wide.

_Oops._

Blue eyes looked the destruction before them and his blood began to boil. Years work…work that was going to be backed up tonight that he'd spent all morning and most of last night working on. Lost. Forever. He pulled himself slowly to his feet and turned around to face the blond. His eyes were like pits of fire and his expression was burning with an expressionless anger. He marched slowly closer.

'Do you have any idea what the fuck you just did?' Jou looked into the blue eyes and straightened his back, he wasn't gonna go down without a fight. He raised an eyebrow, a cocky smirk. 'Answer me, mutt, do you fucking know what you just did?'

'Enlighten me.' It was his turn to be cool and cold, even though his adrenaline was racing, sending him sick to the stomach.

'Billions of dollars worth of work was on that laptop.' Jou swallowed before he shrugged. He was as good as dead anyway, may as well look cool as he died. Seto hissed at him as he got closer, taking grip of the blond's uniform, lifting him a few inches from the floor. 'You. You are going to pay back every fucking cent of that cash.' Jou pulled the hands off and landed on his feet.

'Kaiba, don't be a dick. You know I don't have that kind of money.' He looked icily at the brunet, Kaiba knew that Jou didn't earn that kind of money and never would. He stared at the boy.

'You had better find it, Jounouchi. I have plenty of people at my disposal and I will kill you.' Jou rolled his eyes.

'Is that a threat?'

'It's a promise.' Seto's dark eyes lurched towards him.

'Kill me now.' Jou shrugged with ease. 'I won't be able to get you that money.' Seto paused for a moment, eyeing the brown eyed man, his temper seething venomously. He pushed the blond, sending him tumbling backwards. He looked down making sure he towered above him, giving no room for escape and no confidence for wise cracks.

'Tonight. 7pm. You will start work at Kaiba corp. You will work for my company under supervision until you have earned back every single damned cent of money lost through your stupidity. You got that, Jounouchi?' The boy on the floor slid backwards and brushed himself off, squaring up to the brunet.

'Not a fucking change, Kaiba.' he turned around to find his shirt choking him. He was pulled backwards and span to face blue eyes.

'You had better fucking turn up, or I will make you regret it. Mark my words, mutt.' With that, Kaiba picked up his case and left for class leaving Jou alone in the hall, his heart pounding. He took a few deep breaths to steady it but it was no use.

_What a fucking wanker._

He shook his head pulling himself to his feet. It was ok for Kaiba to bully his way around but he couldn't take it back? The blond growled under his breath. He really hated Mondays, and he really hated Kaiba.

_Its short, I'm sorry. Its like half 1 in the morning but I wanted to upload. More will be up tomorrow I hope. I really need to sleep now because the deafness is bugging me. Please people, never stick cotton buds in your ears._

_Anyway, good night. I hope you all like it,_

_Mwah_

_x_


	4. Chapter 4

Jou shuffled about in the reception area of Kaiba corp. It was 7pm and he was bored. Looking around, he decided he hated everything about the building. It's waxy floors and mirrors. The huge glassy panelling and leather sofas. It was all too clean and perfect. Too much like Kaiba. He paced up and down a little more, staring at the receptionist. She had swept back brown hair and a perfect manicure. The whole place was maddening. He detested it. He flopped back down onto the couch, a horrible squeak piercing the silent air.

Then it came. The even sound of clicking foot prints. Expensive leather shoes on waxed marble floor.

_Trip you bastard. Slip and land face first, dick._

Within seconds the CEO of the company stood before Jou. He looked up with bored brown eyes and a scowl stared right back.

'Get up, Jounouchi, and follow me.' His eyes left no room for argument and without waiting, he turned on his heels and walked off. Jou sat for a moment, confused, before getting up and following. He walked slower, convinced he'd slip on the shiny floor and struggled to keep up with the brunet's pace. They reached a large glass panel elevator and Seto stepped in and waited for the blond to follow. Without a word Kaiba pressed the buttons and the lift ascended through the floors of the company. Jou looked around and began to feel dizzy at the sight of the ground becoming further and further away. Was it really necessary to make an elevator from glass? He decided it was not.

As the queasiness grew he became thankful when the elevator halted on what felt like the ninetieth floor. Looking overhead it appeared to be the twentieth. A short woman in glasses and a pencil skirt greeted them.

'This is Viv. She is your boss.' Kaiba stated simply, Jou stepped out the elevator, the doors shut behind him and then Kaiba was gone. He stared for a moment in bewilderment whilst Viv looked him up and down.

'Jounouchi.' He extended him hand and she stared at him.

'Follow me, and keep up.' He voice was hoarse and womanly from many hours of speaking. She began to walk away and Jou jogged to keep up with her. 'I assume you know your role.' She looked to the blond who was shaking his head. She sighed. 'This is the marketing floor. I am head of PR and press conferencing and I work in the left bay. We are one of the busiest departments and deal with a high interaction volume. Due to this we require drinks regularly. That is where you come in. You will take drink, lunch and snack orders for the department and then collect them and serve them.' Jou froze in his steps.

'I'm the tea boy?' he said coldly. Viv paused,

'If you want to call it that. You should keep up though, it's a stressful department and you don't want to keep them waiting.' When she finished speaking they were at her desk and she pulled open a drawer and handed Jou a small red notebook and a pen. 'I suggest you start in the left corner by the window and work clockwise. Write down names, specific requests and where they sit until you're used to it. Got it?' he nodded dumbly. 'Coffee shop is across the road and Michael will give you a cart to bring everything back with. He's on reception.' Jou nodded. 'I suggest you get started. I'll have a caramel frappuccino and a shortcake.' She smiled bitterly and sat down. 'Good bye.' Jou looked at her for a second before writing her order in scrawled text. He then proceeded over to the left window as instructed to a fair haired women, apparently called Pam.

'I'll have a grand skinny sugar-free, hypoallergenic soymilk de-café, glucose and dairy free late, with extra foam and a muffin.' She didn't even look up from her PC and Jou repeated each word in his head whilst writing.

_What the fuck…_

His mind went blank with thoughts about what the hell that drink was and who would drink it. He made his way through the room taking orders for every drink imaginable, coffees and teas, hot chocolate, espressos, spring water and colas, muffins and picnic eggs, cake and pickles. The more orders he took, the more he realised he would need to go to more than just the coffee store. By the time he'd done his pad had lost twelve pages to orders and his fingers were sore. He'd never wrote so much in his life and he never wanted to again. Sighing he headed for the lift and descended for the reception.

Michael was a tall and thin man with thin cheek bones and grey eyes. He rolled around a silver cart from behind his desk and handed Jou a credit card.

'Company card. Pin number 8654.' His face was plain. 'Boss called too. He wants an espresso in a large cup.'

'Boss?' Jou looked puzzled, Viv had already ordered,

'Mr Kaiba.' His face was expressionless. 'He expects it in ten minuets so I would hurry up if I was you, Mr Kaiba doesn't like to be kept waiting.'

'Oh, I bet he doesn't.' Jou smirked sarcastically taking the trolley. As he left he mused to himself about how much he hated Kaiba.

_Stupid bastard and his stupid job. Stupid debt and stupid coffee._

Little did he know that he was being watched across the road. His every move had been surveyed…

_Sorry, I let it get late again so this is my nights work, please enjoy sorry it isn't much._

_Please _

_R&R._

_If work and zumba doesn't kill me tomorrow I'll post again_

_Much love_

_x_


	5. Chapter 5

Jou had stood and watched the man behind the counter flail around like a madman as he rushed to get the order in. He scrawled names across each cup and a sticker on every food item. Jou smiled, he was grateful for that, he'd have never remembered them all on his own. As the young man loaded up the cart he handed Jou a rolled up piece of paper with a price at the bottom.

$367.22

His jaw almost hit the floor. At least it wasn't his money. He smiled awkwardly and pushed the company card into the slot. He punched in the pin and waited nervously as it was accepted. Did coffee always cost this much? The thought stayed with him as he trundled the cart across the street and back to Kaiba corp, assuming that Kaiba would fire him for overspending on coffee. What did it matter anyway, what would he lose? His non-existent wage? He pushed a lock of hair back behind his ear. He didn't even understand why he was working for that ass anyway. He should have let the bastard carry out his empty threat and be done with it.

_Useless Kaiba._

He pushed the trays through the glass doors and Michael came to meet him. Jou opened his mouth to speak but the man signalled to the earpiece and kept nodding to himself.

'Of course.' His voice was overly pleasant, almost painful. 'Right away. I will make sure the message is passed on immediately. Thank you.' he nodded again, his face plastered with a horrible fake smile, 'Bye bye.' He pressed the gadget and his face turned sullen. He composed himself quickly and rolled back his shoulders. 'Mr Kaiba says you are to distribute the coffee and tea amongst the floor where the orders were taken and then take his to him personally. It had better still be hot.' He paused, eyeing the blond thoughtfully before mentally slapping himself and smiling confidently through narrowed, sadistic eyes. 'His office is on the fifty second floor. He expects you in seven minuets.' He flashed an eerily amused grin before strutting off to the reception where he took his place and began clicking at keys. Jou watched him for a moment before the man looked up, scowled and waved his hand to shoo the blond away.

Jou looked forward at the elevator. He was going to have to conquer it…again. And it wouldn't be the last time for the day either. Rolling his eyes he took a deep breath and pushed the button. He pushed in the cart and watched the drinks as the elevator began its ascent. He wasn't going to look around for fear of his life and sanity. Once it beeped for his floor he hurried out quickly and didn't look back.

_Fucking Kaiba._

He looked wearily around at the dozens of people and whipped out the notepad before distributing the drinks and snacks. He was going as fast as he could and was becoming annoyed that nobody would just thank him. Every single person repeated back their order to make sure it was correct and as he glanced to a wall clock, he could see his seven minuets were almost up.

_Fuck it. Let the bastard wait. _

As the cups slowly vanished and the cart became lighter Jou became relieved at the end of his rounds. He looked around to see everyone sipping their drinks and picking at their muffins and snacks. To Jou, they were like robots, emotionless and stiff with mechanical and precise movements. They were fuelled for the day now and they would work all night, all day and he'd return tomorrow to the exact same scene and take the day all over again. What kind of people got employed by Kaiba anyway? Rich snobby people with rich snobby degrees and qualifications so endless they could be used like toilet paper? He smirked. Probably. And every single one of the robots probably had no life, no friends and nothing better to do. Just like their ass hole boss. As he handed out his final order he checked the time. Two minuets. He bowed quickly to Viv, grabbed the coffee with Seto's name scrawled across and ran over to the elevator. Why the hell was he running anyway? What was the rich bastard gonna do? He reminded himself that he couldn't do anything, and when at work, Jou could get away with a lot more as it would be bad press for Kaiba to attack an employee. As he entered the lift he pressed the button and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He wasn't going to look. Defiantly not. The ping sounded and bounced of the glass and Jou stepped out. He looked around slowly. The whole wall behind him was nothing but glass, stretching down the entire corridor, looking onto the city below. The floor was a red plush carpet and the walls were mahogany brown. Concept art and designs for toys, duel monsters and Kaibaland littered the wall in golden frames and led to a huge brown door at the end of the passage. It had two gold handles and a camera outside. Jou approached it slowly, his heart beating rapidly. The hallway was empty and his footsteps became muffled into the barely trodden red carpet. He could feel his arms begin to shake as he reached the door. He assessed the woodwork for a moment, hesitating to touch the wood. He bit back his fear.

_Get a grip, Jounouchi, it's fucking Kaiba. What's he gonna do?_

Without warning his hand reached up and pelted the door in three sharp knocks. The echo filled the hall and he jumped back slightly at his own reaction.

'Come.' The voice sounded inside and the huge doors swung slowly open…

_Sorry it's been a while I've been really busy with work and stuff so I hope this is ok and ya like it._

_Please let me know what you think_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	6. Chapter 6

Jou looked around. The room was dark. Despite the huge glass windows across from him, he could hardly see. He stepped in and the door closed firmly behind him. He turned around just in time to watch it click.

_Does he think he's some psycho in a horror flick or something?_

Jou looked down at the coffee in his hands and stared at the silhouette across the room – how come he was so nervous? Did he expect Kaiba to pull a machine gun from under the mahogany desk, pepper him with bullets and then crack his knuckles, dust his fingernails and continue to type? He weighed the thought up in his head. He decided it unlikely, even for Kaiba.

'Erm, your coffee.' Jou watched. Kaiba didn't move, but the distant clicking of keys echoed across the room. Jou sighed. 'Your coffee…' He said again a little louder. He waited but the nothing but the clicking replied. He could feel the blood burning under his face, 'Oi, richboy, I said I got yer damned coffee.'

'I heard you the first time, Jounouchi.'

'Then ya ought to say something. Thought a rich guy like you would have some manners.' The blond sneered, his brown eyes focussing across the room.

_Fucking basatard._

'And Jounouchi.' Jou could feel the brunet's smile drift eerily across the room, sailing on his arrogance. 'Don't forget your position.' He stood up, pushing the laptop shut. He stalked across the room, his face still shadowed. 'You work under me. In school you are beneath me. Your social status is lower than mine and I'm above you on the food chain.' He stopped, his face inches away from the steaming blond. He took the coffee cup, his eyes glinting madly. 'And don't you ever forget that.'

Jou rolled his eyes, unnerved but still confident.

'I could be the lowest of the low, but it doesn't change the fact that you're an ass.' The brown eyes glared back across into blue, their faced inches apart.

'You are the lowest of the low.'

'You are still an ass.' Jou smiled. He knew he was untouchable. Kaiba might be in charge, and he might be the boss, but _he _had forced Jou to come here. To fire him would ruin his point. 'Do you need me for anything else, _your highness,_ or can I go?'

'You will learn some respect, mutt.' Kaiba growled through dangerous teeth. Jou smiled. His plan was working.

'What? I thought seen as you're so much _higher _than me, _highness, _would be the only term to address you by. Am I wrong? Are we on the same level, _Seto.'_

'Get out of my fucking office.' The brunet sneered and snatched the cup. 'Get out. Get out now.' His voice was thunderous. Smiling, Jou turned on his heels and left.

_Yes, much more satisfying than a punch._

He glided back down the corridor with a skip in his step before pausing at the elevator. He took a giant breath before stepping in and pressing the button to take him down, trying to gaze out of the window.

Kaiba sat in his office. All that trouble and the coffee was cold. Who the hell did that street punk think he was anyway? Did he have no idea how companies worked and he could be fired or punished? He snorted. No, of course not. The stupid mutt had no idea about anything like this. But he would need to learn. A smile played on the pale lips, his finger tips meeting each other as he gazed out of the window to the city behind him. Yes, he would learn. He would pay for everything he had done and he would learn his place. His eyes glinted as he turned back to the glowing computer screen and opened his email. He began tapping lightly on the keys, his smile growing into a wide grin before it spread into a loud laugh.

_Thank god for private offices. _

Jou had just arrived back on his floor and reached Viv. She looked up at him after a few seconds of typing. She put her coffee cup to her lips before eyeing Jou up and down. She sighed.

'You need to see Mr Kaiba.

'I just saw him.' Jou looked at her. 'Delivered his coffee.' She nodded and looked back to the computer and continued typing. A few moments later a gentle _ping _rang through the room and she looked back down. She looked at Jou.

'You need to see Mr Kaiba.' Jou opened his mouth to protest. 'I just asked, he just replied. He still wants to see you. I dread to think what you've done but you better hurry up.' She sighed again and began to type. Jou just stood there for a moment. Her eyes glared up at him. 'Go on then.' She scowled before the blond trudged grudgingly back to the elevator…again.

_Heyyy_

_It's been a while and it's not a great or long chapter. I'm sorry. I've been busy. I got distracted reading the full Hunger Games series and the full Harry Potter series, _

_I also applied for some new jobs which I hope to start soon, as well working loads at the current one. Final probation is on Thursday so I'm a bit stressed and as I'm writing this, I just turned 20, so half is written as teenage me, half as adult me. Ooooh. That's bad. I've also been to Spain and Amsterdam since the last post, photos of which are on my DeviantART as I've taken a huge liking to photography now and a new original story that is currently called 'The legend of 4' or '4' until I think of a better name._

_Anyway lots to do as well as my seemingly ever decreasing health but I hope you'll all be patient with me._

_If anyone sent me anything or I didn't reply to last reviews, I'm sorry. They somehow got switched off again and I don't know when so I have no idea what I have have/not replied to!_

_Anyway_

_I will hopefully chat back soon_

_Much loves_

_AB x_


End file.
